I Hate You Don't Leave Me
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Delena... Camren... Si on mélangeait un peu ? Femslash


**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Non mais sérieusement c'était trop génial !

**Demi :** A qui le dis-tu ! Bon sang, tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel on était ?

**Moi :** C'est certain qu'un état comme ça, c'est quasiment impossible de faire pire !

**Demi :** A moins que tu ne te descendes la bouteille entière la prochaine fois !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ça ne risque pas.

**? : **Demi, tu… ? Oh, désolée…

**Moi :** Salut Camz !

**Camila :** Euh… Salut… Selena. Hum… Il faudra qu'on… qu'on parle Demi… Quand… tu auras fini…

**Demi :** Ça marche. Tout va bien ?

**Camila :** Ouais, bien sûr.

**Demi :** Tu es sûre ?

**Camila :** Ouais, on se revoit plus tard.

**Demi :** Euh… D'accord.

Je regarde la sœur de Demi sortir de la pièce en se prenant pratiquement la porte dans la gueule. Elle est complètement bizarre cette fille, je vous jure. Mais, étrangement, j'ai toujours trouvé sa bizarrerie adorable. C'est un peu absurde non ? Trouver que la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie est adorable. J'essaye toujours de ne pas penser à ça quand je la vois, à la façon dont elle trop mignonne quand elle sourit et cette façon qu'elle a d'être totalement maladroite dès qu'elle est dans la même pièce que moi… Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison à ça ? Est-ce que je pourrais être cette raison ? Non, non ce serait trop… bizarre…

**Demi :** Désolée pour ça.

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien.

**Demi :** Elle est étrange en ce moment.

**Moi :** Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est marrante.

**Demi :** Tu trouves ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Là c'est toi qui est bizarre.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Si je dis qu'elle est adorable mais que je me rattrape en disant que c'est certainement un trait de famille, ça passera mieux ?

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Dis, t'aurais pas un petit quelque chose pour ma sœur toi ?

**Moi :** Quoi ? Non ! T'imagine, ce serait… je ne sais pas…

**Demi :** Ouais, sinon, parlons d'autre chose.

**Moi :** Ça me va.

**Demi :** Ça marche toujours entre ta mère et Brian ?

**Moi :** Ouais, nickel.

**Demi :** Et avec sa fille ?

**Moi :** Lauren ? Ça passe. Je ne lui ai pas tellement parler en fait.

**Demi :** Tu devrais peut-être proposer une solution à ça.

**Moi :** Genre ?

**Demi :** Un week-end tous les quatre. Vous pourrez un peu plus parler et apprendre à vous connaître.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est même une très bonne idée en fait.

**Demi :** De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, j'aimerais quand même savoir un truc.

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** Elle est toujours comme ça Camila ou… c'est juste quand je suis là ?

**Demi :** Bah elle est toujours bizarre mais… quand t'es là c'est plus le genre maladroit. Comme avant t'as bien vu ?

**Moi :** Ouais mais, pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je n'en sais rien.

**Moi :** Tu pourrais essayer de savoir ? Ça me gêne.

**Demi :** Vraiment ?

**Moi : **Je n'ai pas envie que genre… peut-être qu'elle me déteste !

**Demi :** Qui peut bien te détester ? T'es géniale Selly !

**Moi :** Et bien… Elle bégaye toujours quand elle me parle et elle ne me regarde pas et…

**Demi :** _(rire)_ J'ai compris. Je lui parlerais. Mais que les choses soient claires, qu'elle t'apprécie ou pas, tu restes ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas ma famille qui reviendra sur ça.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

**Demi :** 15 ans d'amitié, ça se garde ! Et puis, elle n'avait que 3 ans la petite Mila quand on s'est rencontrées, elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, peut-être. Tu te rends compte d'un truc ?

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** J'ai dit il y a quelques minutes que ta sœur à peine majeur était mignonne.

**Demi :** En fait le mot exacte était «adorable», si tu rajoutes mignonne maintenant ça sera vraiment extrêmement bizarre.

**Moi :** Ok, on garde adorable.

**Demi :** Non le mieux se serait rien du tout en fait.

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Demi :** Et puis si vous vous décidiez à sortir ensemble, préviens-moi.

**Moi :** Sortir ensemble ? Pfff, non ! _(hésite)_ Tu crois qu'elle voudrait ?

**Demi :** On change de sujet, tu deviens vraiment trop étrange là.

**PDV Demi**

Selena vient de partir et je me décide à tout mettre au clair dès maintenant. Ça me perturbe. Pas seulement l'attitude de Camila mais celle de Selena aussi. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus ça me paraît évident qu'elles ont… peut-être pas des sentiments mais une certaine attirance l'une pour l'autre. Ça me paraissait un peu stupide mais en fait… quand j'y pense ce serait plutôt… mignon. C'est quoi ces pensées ? Enfin bon, je vais remplir mon rôle de meilleure amie et de sœur. Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

**Moi :** Mila ?

**Camila :** Ouais ?

**Moi :** Je peux entrer ?

**Camila :** Vas-y.

**Moi :** On peut discuter ?

**Camila :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure, non ?

**Camila :** Ouais mais… Laisse tomber.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ? Mila, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Camila :** Rien. C'était stupide, je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

**Moi :** Tu n'as parlé de rien du tout.

**Camila :** Et surtout pas de ça.

**Moi : **Hey, t'es ma petite sœur non ? Tu peux me parler de tout.

**Camila :** Même du fait que je trouve ta meilleure amie super craquante ?

**Moi :** Euh… Quoi ?

**Camila :** Rien. J'ai rien dit du tout.

**Moi :** Si, tu as dit que Selena est, je cite, « super craquante ». Tu le penses ?

**Camila :** Si je te dis oui tu me promets de ne rien lui dire ?

**Moi :** Tu craques pour Selena ?

**Camila :** Non !

**Moi :** Mila, c'est bon, il n'y a pas de malaise…

**Camila :** Pas de malaise ? Je viens juste d'avouer que je suis amoureuse de ta meilleure amie Demi !

**Moi :** Amoureuse ? Tu parlais d'un béguin.

**Camila :** Euh… En fait…

**Moi :** Depuis quand ?

**Camila :** Deux ans, à peu près… Ça se voit tu crois ?

**Moi :** A part le fait que tu bégayes dès que tu lui parles… et que tu rougis dès que tu croises son regard… et que tu deviens hyper maladroite dès qu'elle est dans la même pièce… Non, ça ne se voit pas.

**Camila :** Rhaa ! Ça m'énerve d'accord ? Je ne pouvais pas craquer pour quelqu'un de… je ne sais pas… accessible ?

**Moi :** Ne t'avoue pas vaincu Mila…

**Camila :** T'es en train de me conseiller de draguer Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Camila :** Ta meilleure amie ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Camila :** Tu réalises ?

**Moi :** Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. T'es ma petite sœur, je te le répète. Et même si tu finis avec ma meilleure amie… Ça risque d'être bizarre surtout si ça ne marche pas mais…

**Camila :** Si ça ne marche pas ? Tu ne m'aide pas là Demi !

**Moi :** Désolée… Hum… Tu pourrais peut-être lui en parler ?

**Camila :** _(rire)_ Ouais, bien sûr.

**Moi :** Je suis sérieuse Mila. Ça pourrait marcher.

**Camila :** Dans quel monde ? Elle a 4 ans de plus que moi Demi. Pourquoi voudrait-elle sortir avec une gamine de 18 ans ?

**Moi :** Parce qu'elle te trouve mignonne ?

**Camila :** Elle a dit ça ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Oui.

**Camila :** Ça change quoi ?

**Moi :** Beaucoup de choses. Penses-y.

**Camila :** Ouais.

**Moi :** On se revoit plus tard.

**Camila :** Okay…

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Je suis rentrée !

**Maman :** Selena ! Enfin !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Tu savais que j'allais chez Demi. Je t'ai dit que je serais sans doute en retard.

**Maman :** Je le savais. On est prêts à passer à table.

**Moi :** J'arrive alors.

J'enlève ma veste et je l'accroche à l'entrée avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger. On se retrouve toujours le samedi soir et on dîne avec Brian et Lauren. Ça ne me dérange pas tellement ces petits rituels, sauf que ça m'empêche de passer ma soirée avec Demi alors que c'est notre seule soirée de libre.

**Brian :** Bonsoir Selena.

**Moi :** Bonsoir Brian. Lauren.

**Lauren :** Salut Selena.

**Moi :** Bonne semaine ?

**Lauren :** Assez bonne.

**Brian :** On a discuté Mandy et moi.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Lauren :** C'est grave ?

**Maman :** _(rire)_ Non.

**Moi :** Alors c'est quoi cet air dramatique ?

**Maman :** Tu te souviens le ranch de grand-père au Texas ?

**Moi :** Bin oui.

**Brian :** On pensait y passer les prochaines vacances.

**Moi :** Vraiment ? J'allais proposé la même chose !

**Maman :** Tu vois qu'on s'entend.

**Brian :** Lauren ?

**Lauren :** Toute une semaine ?

**Brian :** Euh… Oui.

**Lauren :** Papa, j'avais prévu de revoir Mila pendant cette semaine de vacances.

**Brian :** Emmène-la.

**Maman :** Oui, et Selena emmènera Demi.

**Moi :** Je peux ?

**Maman :** Bien sûr.

**Lauren :** Moi ça me va.

**Moi :** Pareil.

_Ellipse…_

Ma mère et Brian sont en train de débarrasser la table après le repas. J'ai vu que Lauren était sortie sur la terrasse alors je me décide à la rejoindre, juste pour lui parler. Et je la retrouve… en train de fumer ?

**Moi :** C'est mauvais tu sais ?

**Lauren :** Ouais mais… ancien vice.

**Moi :** _(m'installe à côté d'elle)_ Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas cette semaine de vacances ?

**Lauren :** Pas du tout. Tant que je peux avoir des moments avec ma meilleure amie.

**Moi :** C'est exactement ce que je pense. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rencontré ta meilleure amie.

**Lauren :** En quoi c'est important ?

**Moi :** On dit qu'on peut facilement voir quel genre de personne on est grâce à notre meilleure amie.

**Lauren :** Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de rencontré la tienne aussi.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, tu risques de me prendre pour une folle parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle est.

**Lauren :** _(sourire)_ Tu n'as pas vu Mila, elle est du genre… spéciale.

**Moi :** Spéciale ne veut pas dire mauvaise.

**Lauren :** C'est quelqu'un de bien.

**Moi :** Ça je veux bien te croire.

On reste quelques minutes silencieuses mais ce n'est pas un silence gênant. C'est plus un silence méditatif. Et puis finalement, quand Lauren a finit sa cigarette, elle jette le mégot et se tourne vers moi.

**Lauren :** Je peux te demander un truc ?

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Lauren :** T'as déjà été amoureuse ?

**Moi :** Ouais, ça m'est arrivé. Pourquoi ?

**Lauren :** Il y a cette fille… Je ne sais pas si techniquement je suis amoureuse genre… **vraiment** amoureuse mais… elle me plait et…

**Moi :** Tu lui as parlé ?

**Lauren :** Non, jamais.

**Moi :** Et bien, commencer par ça serait un bon début.

**Lauren :** Ça c'est sûr.

**Moi :** Alors parle-lui, même si c'est une conversation banale.

**Lauren :** Déjà connaître son nom serait pas mal.

**Moi :** Tu ne connais pas son nom ?

**Lauren :** Non…

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ça c'est la meilleure !

**Lauren :** Oh ça va…

**Moi :** Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

**Lauren :** Non ça va, je comprends.

**Moi :** On en reparler quand tu connaîtras son prénom alors.

**Lauren :** Pendant cette semaine de vacances sûrement.

**Moi : **Probablement.

_Ellipse… Pendant les vacances…_

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Tu crois qu'elles le savent ?

**Camila :** Elles ont dû en parler non ?

**Moi :** Elles ne sont pas si proches que ça.

**Camila :** On verra bien alors.

**Moi :** Imagine le choc.

**Camila :** Imagine surtout comment ta petite sœur va faire pour supporter une semaine à voir l'amour de sa vie chaque jour.

**Moi :** L'amour de ta vie ? T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

**Camila :** Peut-être…

**Moi :** Et puis tu verras Lauren et si ça peut te rassurer, je m'arrangerais pour éloigner Selena.

**Camila :** Tu ferais ça ?

**Moi :** Et bien oui.

**Camila :** Cool !

**Moi :** Je pensais que, justement, tu voudrais passer du temps avec elle.

**Camila :** Sauf que je me fiche une honte pas possible à chaque fois, alors non.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu agis comme ça en face d'elle aussi ?

**Camila :** Je ne sais pas… Je deviens nerveuse, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Il n'y a pas de raison. Si tu veux qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, montre-lui qui tu es vraiment et ça suffira.

**Camila :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** Arrête de vivre dans les spéculations et passe à l'action !

**Camila :** _(sourire)_ T'as fait des rimes !

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas la question !

**Camila :** _(soupire)_ Je sais. Je vais essayer d'accord ? Mais je ne garantie rien.

**Moi :** Ça me va.

**Camila :** On est arrivées ?

**Moi :** Oui, c'est là.

**Camila :** Quand tu me disais que c'était le clichée même du ranch Texan, tu ne blaguais pas apparemment.

**Moi :** Non. Mais tu vas voir. C'est chaleureux et convivial… Et puis sa famille arrivera toujours à te faire sentir comme l'une des leurs.

**Camila :** Toi peut-être.

**Moi :** Toi aussi Mila, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Camila :** J'ai remarqué un truc.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Camila :** Tout le monde m'appelle Mila.

**Moi :** Et… ?

**Camila :** Tout le monde sauf Selena. Elle m'appelle Camz.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est peut-être un signe.

**Camila :** Tu veux vraiment nous foutre ensemble en fait ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Camila :** Ça au moins c'est clair.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

**PDV Selena**

Ça m'a fait un choc. Vous imaginez un peu ? La meilleure amie de ma demi-sœur c'est la sœur de ma meilleure amie. Confus pas vrai ? Mais le monde est petit, comme on dit. Du coup, la Mila dont Lauren parlait est bien la Camila que je connais comme la petite sœur maladroite de Demi. Ça a bien fait rire ma mère et Brian cette histoire. Surtout vu nos têtes à Lauren et moi. Enfin, moi je comprends que je sois étonnée, mais Lauren ? Elle a des trucs à m'expliquer… et je comptais la faire parler ce soir.

**Demi :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** Tu as parlé à Camila ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Oui.

**Moi :** Et ?

**Demi :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne te déteste pas. Loin de là.

**Moi :** Alors pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

**Demi :** Tu ne vois pas ?

**Moi :** Non…

**Demi :** Je dois te laisser découvrir ça seule. Je ne peux pas te faire tout le boulot voyons !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ok, je trouverais. _(me lève)_ Je vais parler à Lauren.

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Elle m'avait l'air… bizarre aujourd'hui.

**Demi :** Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant mais sa tête m'est familière.

**Moi :** Ah bon ?

**Demi :** Ouais. Mais je ne sais pas d'où et ça me perturbe.

**Moi :** On finira par comprendre ça aussi.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Sûrement. Vas-y maintenant.

Je lui lance un sourire moi aussi et je sors de la chambre qui nous a été assignée. Je vais alors frapper à celle où se trouve Camila et Lauren. Quand elle m'indique que je peux entrer, je le fais.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Lauren :** Salut Selena.

**Camila :** H-Hey.

**Moi :** Je peux te parler Lauren ?

**Camila :** Je vous laisse. Je vais rejoindre Demi. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'une discussion de sœurs.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

**Camila :** Hum… Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Quand elle sort de la chambre, elle passe à côté de moi et sa main frôle la mienne. Je pensais que, pour une fois, elle avait passé outre ses habituels chutes en ma présence, sauf que, une fois dans le couloir, elle se cogne à un meuble qui s'y trouvait. Je ris doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de m'installer à côté de Lauren.

**Lauren :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

**Lauren :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Tu avais l'air choquée cette après-midi, quand Demi est arrivée.

**Lauren :** C'est… C'est elle dont je t'ai parlé.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Lauren :** Mmh-mmh.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Voilà qui va être plus facile que je ne le pensais. Tu la connais d'où ?

**Lauren :** Le magasin de musique sur Stanford Avenue.

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est là qu'elle travaille.

**Lauren :** Quand je suis entrée un jour pour acheter un CD, je l'ai entendu chanter en s'accompagnant de la guitare, derrière une rayon. C'était juste…

**Moi :** Envoûtant ?

**Lauren :** Voilà, envoûtant. Elle est envoûtante. J'y suis retournée chaque semaine pour l'admirer… J'ai l'air d'une harceleuse à parler comme ça.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Légèrement.

**Lauren :** Tu vas lui dire ?

**Moi :** Non, c'est à toi de le faire.

**Lauren :** Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent.

**Moi :** Sauf que si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

**Lauren :** Je vais y réfléchir.

**Moi :** C'est un bon début.

_En même temps…_

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Mila ?

**Camila :** Tu lui as parlé ?

**Moi :** Elle ne sait rien. C'est à elle de comprendre.

**Camila :** Tu sais, j'ai presque été normale tout à l'heure.

**Moi :** Presque ?

**Camila :** Bah… Je me suis quand même prise le meuble dans le couloir mais…

**Moi :** _(rire)_ T'es incroyable.

**Camila :** Dis-moi qu'elle trouve ça adorable parce que sinon je n'ai aucune chance.

**Moi :** C'est le cas.

**Camila :** Bon, alors ce n'est pas aussi désespéré que je le pensais. Je vais sortir un peu. Il faut que… je réfléchisse.

Je la regarde sortir sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je me demande ce qu'elle va faire. Je me décide donc à la suivre et, au lieu de la trouver dehors, elle est dans le salon, face à la baie vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse. J'entends la voix de Selena qui s'élève de l'extérieur.

**Selena :** Arrête Justin… _(pause)_ Tu sais quoi ? C'est des conneries cette affaire ! _(pause)_ Non j'en ai marre de revenir vers toi à chaque fois pour que tu recommences le même schéma. _(pause)_ J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire quand tu dis m'aimer là, tu vois.

**Camila :** _(murmure)_ Tu m'as menti.

**Moi :** Non…

**Camila :** Tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle était encore avec lui.

**Moi :** Je n'en savais rien !

**Camila :** Tu m'as poussé à aller lui parler, j'étais prête à le faire et pourquoi ? Pour me faire dire en pleine face qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui ?

**Moi :** Mila, je n'en savais rien, crois-moi ! Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient rompu, je croyais que c'était vrai !

**Camila :** Je te hais ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Impuissante, je la regarde sortir de la pièce, passant à côté de Selena sans même faire attention à elle. Ma meilleure amie se tourne alors vers moi avec un regard d'incompréhension.

**Selena : **Justin, c'est terminé cette fois. Pour de bon. Il n'y a plus de nous. _(raccroche)_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**Moi :** Elle t'a entendu.

**Selena :** Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

**Moi :** Tu ne comprends pas ?

**Selena :** Je devrais ?

**Moi :** Réfléchis putain !

**Selena :** Demi, est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle a… des sentiments pour moi ?

**Moi :** Enfin !

**Selena :** Je vais la rattraper.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Selena est déjà partie à la suite de Camila. Je décide de rester, ne voyant pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour les aider.

**Lauren :** Où est-ce qu'elle va ?

**Moi :** Elle court après Camila.

**Lauren :** Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**Moi :** Peine de cœur.

**Lauren :** Elle est amoureuse de Selena ? Et elle ne m'a rien dit ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Lauren :** Je ne la comprends pas.

**Moi :** Moi c'est toi que je ne comprends pas.

**Lauren :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Tu viens à la boutique chaque semaine et tu m'écoutes chanter chaque semaine mais pas une seule fois tu ne serais venue me parler.

**Lauren :** Tu… Tu m'as vu ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu n'es pas très discrète. Ça m'a prit du temps pour te reconnaître par contre, tes différents accoutrements ont bien brouillé les pistes.

**Lauren :** _(sourire)_ C'était le but.

J'admire son sourire. Je ne mentais pas. A force de la voir, j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement. Et je dois bien admettre que je la trouve magnifique. Ses yeux sont du genre vraiment envoûtant, de ce vert irrésistible. Et son sourire me fait frémir sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

**Moi :** C'est certainement le meilleur moment qui s'offre à nous pour discuter un peu.

**Lauren :** Probablement.

**PDV Selena**

J'ai suivit Camila jusqu'à l'écurie mais, quand j'y arrive, elle a déjà sellé un cheval et elle vient de monter dessus. Elle ne me regarde même pas et part au galop dans la nuit. Sans réfléchir, je me prépare moi-même une monture et je pars à sa suite. Elle finit par s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

**Moi :** Camz ! S'il te plait, arrête ! Camz !

Je continue de l'appeler, espérant qu'elle m'entende. Finalement, elle s'arrête dans une clairière et me fait face, toujours sur son cheval. Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et je descends de ma monture.

**Moi :** Camz, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

**Camila :** T'écouter dire quoi ? Que tu l'aimes toujours ? Désolée Camila, tu comprends, tu es la petite sœur de ma meilleure amie, ce serait trop bizarre. J'aime Justin.

**Moi :** Arrête, ce n'est pas ça…

**Camila :** Tu lui parlais juste avant et maintenant tu…

**Moi :** Je lui parlais pour une énième dispute. Camz…

**Camila :** Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

**Moi :** Pourquoi ? Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant.

**Camila :** Juste arrête. Maintenant ça me dérange.

**Moi :** Descends de ce cheval qu'on puisse discuter correctement.

Avec un soupire, elle finit par s'exécuter. Je m'approche donc d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Cette proximité doit la gênée puisqu'elle recule. Manque de bol pour elle, et certainement à cause de sa maladresse maladive, elle trébuche sur une branche et tombe. Je la rattrape rapidement, étonnée moi-même de ma vivacité.

**Moi :** Comprends que c'est un peu surprenant pour moi Camz. Ça fait 15 ans que je te connais, t'as toujours été la sœur de Demi pour moi et d'un coup je commence à penser que tu es adorable et mignonne. C'est perturbant d'accord ? Et ça en serait resté là si tu n'avais pas eut des sentiments pour aussi.

**Camila :** Qui a dit que… ?

**Moi :** C'est évident. Je croyais que tu me détestais au début mais…

**Camila :** Te détester ? Il faut être fou pour te détester Selena !

**Moi :** Tout comme il faudrait être fou pour ne pas s'intéresser à toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande, je te supplie même, de me laisser une chance de t'aimer.

**Camila :** De me… ?

**Moi :** C'est tout ce que je veux, une nuit, un rendez-vous et tu me diras ensuite si je suis toujours ce que tu veux. Penses-y. Une nuit, un rendez-vous. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

**Camila :** J'ai besoin d'être sûre d'une chose avant.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

Elle a toujours été timide, presque renfermée en ma présence. Elle n'a jamais fait aucun geste envers moi alors je suis en droit d'être étonnée qu'elle fasse quelque chose cette fois. Et pas n'importe quoi ! Elle m'embrasse ! Après avoir pris mon visage entre ses mains, elle est venue poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et… je me suis juste laissée emportée par le baiser. Je l'ai savouré. J'ai aimé le goût qu'elle avait. J'ai aimé la douceur de ses paumes sur mes joues. J'ai aimé la chaleur de son corps contre les miens. Alors, quand elle s'est éloignée de moi, j'ai été un peu déçue qu'elle le fasse.

**Moi :** C'est un oui ?

**Camila :** _(sourire)_ Oui.

Je n'ai jamais vu un tel sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est beau, naturel et honnêtement heureux. C'est le genre de sourire qui réveille un truc dans ses yeux, une étincelle que je ne peux qu'admirer.

**Camila :** Pourquoi je dirais non ? Ça fait 2 ans que je t'attends Gomez.

**Moi :** 2 ans ? Et tu n'as rien dit ?

**Camila :** T'es la meilleure amie de ma sœur je te rappelle. Il n'y a rien de plus bizarre.

**Moi :** Je suis certaine que si, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

**Camila :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Continuer de t'embrasser.

**Camila :** _(sourire)_ Ça me paraît être une bonne idée…

_Du côté de Lauremi…_

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Sérieusement, depuis combien de temps tu me regardes de loin ?

**Lauren :** Au moins 3 mois.

**Moi :** Et tu n'as rien fait ?

**Lauren :** J'avais… peur.

**Moi :** Et maintenant, tu ferais quelque chose ?

**Lauren :** Non, t'es la meilleure amie de ma presque sœur et la sœur de ma meilleure amie. Double moment de bizarrerie assuré là !

**Moi :** Et si moi je faisais quelque chose, tu m'en voudrais ?

**Lauren :** Quoi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ou de penser à quoi que ce soit, je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je n'approfondis pas le baiser, attendant qu'elle le fasse. Finalement, elle répond à mes attentes et pose ses mains sur mes joues tout en me rendant mon baiser passionnément. Je me laisse porter par l'instant, l'allongeant sur le canapé où on était installées pour me placer sur elle.

**? : **Hum-hum.

Je relève la tête juste pour voir ma meilleure amie et ma sœur debout devant la baie vitrée.

**Moi :** Vous êtes revenues ?

**Selena :** Non, je suis capable de t'envoyer un message par hologramme.

**Moi :** Humour de merde Gomez, tu te le gardes.

**Selena :** Je ne fais pas trop la maligne Lovato, je te signale que je viens de te surprendre avec ta langue au fond de la gorge de ma presque sœur.

**Moi :** Et à en juger par le fait que tu tiens la main de **ma** sœur, je pense que tu le faisais aussi.

**Selena :** On est quittes ?

**Moi :** On est quittes.

**Lauren :** Je n'ai rien compris.

**Moi : **C'est tout à fait normal chérie.

**Camila :** Les adultes ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Je ne veux pas les détails de ce que vous comptiez faire mais il sera plus sage de finir ça dans la chambre.

**Moi :** On prend la votre.

**Selena :** Très bien, on se rabat sur la notre alors. _(à Camila)_ Tu viens baby-girl ?

**Camila :** _(sourire)_ Je te suis.

**Moi :** Finissons ça dans la chambre.

**Lauren :** Finir quoi ?

**Moi :** Ce que tu veux que ce soit.

**Lauren :** Ok, emmène-moi alors.

Avec un sourire, je la porte jusqu'à la chambre où passe le plus clair de notre temps à se perdre dans le regard l'une de l'autre, se volant parfois un chaste de baiser, échangeant des sourires qui promettent un futur étincelant.

**PDV Selena**

Je suis relevée sur mon coude et je reste fixée sur Camila. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps avant de la regarder vraiment. C'était toujours un peu coup d'œil à la va-vite pour être sûre de ne pas être vue par Demi… Mais là j'ai le temps alors je ne m'en prive pas.

**Camila :** Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Moi :** Parce que tu es belle.

**Camila :** _(rougit)_ C'est faux.

**Moi :** Ah non, c'est totalement vrai.

**Camila :** Oh tais-toi.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Tu l'es vraiment.

**Camila :** J'ai un doute.

**Moi :** Si tu ne crois pas en toi, crois en moi. Si je te dis que tu es belle, c'est que je le pense.

**Camila :** Comme tu veux.

**Moi :** Camz, regarde-moi. _(elle le fait)_ Tu **es** belle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me penche vers elle et je viens l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répond au baiser sans hésiter, sa main sur ma joue. C'est le début de quelque chose de très beau…

_Ellipse… 5 ans plus tard…_

**Moi :** _(entre)_ Camz ?

**Camila :** _(arrive)_ Hey Lena ! Tu es de retour ?

**Moi :** Non non, j'arrive à t'envoyer un message par hologramme.

**Camila :** _(secoue la tête)_ Elle n'est toujours pas drôle.

**Moi :** Un jour quelqu'un rira de cette blague. _(la prend dans mes bras)_ Bonjour baby-girl.

**Camila :** _(rire)_ Bonjour, mais je n'ai plus 12 ans, pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça.

**Moi :** Mais je ne t'appelais pas comme ça quand tu avais 12 ans.

**Camila :** Je n'en ai plus 18 non plus.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Au fait, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?

**Camila :** T'es sérieuse là ?

**Moi :** Oh c'est vrai. 5 ans, jours pour jours. Ce que je vais faire est trop cliché.

**Camila :** Cliché ? Quoi ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je mets un genou à terre et je sors de ma poche la bague que j'y garde depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle me regarde, l'air de ne pas y croire. Alors je lui souris et je saisis cette occasion pour parler.

**Moi :** Ça fait 5 ans jours pour jours que tu me rends plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été et je veux que ça continue. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu acceptes de m'épouser baby-girl. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Camila :** J'en dis que ça me va.

**Moi :** C'est donc un oui ?

**Camila :** Un oui officiel !

Avec un sourire encore plus grand jouant sur mes lèvres, je lui passe la bague au doigt avant de me relever pour l'embrasser passionnément. Quand elle rompt le baiser, elle a toujours ce sourire un peu idiot mais totalement adorable qui joue sur ses lèvres.

**Camila :** Ah au fait, on a de la visite.

**Moi :** Et tu le dis maintenant ?

**Lauren :** La vraie raison c'est qu'elle nous a oublie à la seconde où tu es entrée.

**Moi :** Et la raison de votre visite, c'est quoi ?

**Demi : **Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie ?

**Moi :** A l'improviste non. Tu appelles toujours normalement.

**Demi :** Je n'y pensais plus quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

**Moi :** Quelle nouvelle ?

Je regarde alternativement Lauren et Demi. C'est vrai quoi ! Elles pourraient avoir quoi à dire ? Elles sont déjà mariées depuis 2 ans, ayant toujours été plus impulsives que nous, et… Non !

**Moi :** Laquelle de vous ?

**Lauren :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Laquelle est enceinte ?

**Demi :** Je t'avais dit qu'elle devinerait !

**Camila :** L'une de vous est enceinte ? Qui ?

**Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Demi.

**Camila :** Je pensais la même chose.

**Demi :** Elles sont trop intelligentes pour nous.

**Lauren :** Ouais, j'abandonne.

**Moi :** Et moi je dis qu'on a des fiançailles et une prochaine naissance à fêter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ?

Pendant que Demi va chercher les boissons -non parce que sérieusement cette fille est comme chez elle ici- j'embrasse tendrement Camila une nouvelle fois.

**Moi :** Je t'aime baby-girl.

**Camila :** Je t'aime aussi Lena.

Inversion des couples ! Vous aimez le concept ou pas ^^

Je peux officiellement déposer le brevet sur Camela et Lauremi ! Première française à écrire sur elles :D


End file.
